A cutting tool for grooving metalworking operations may comprise a cutting insert removably attached to an insert holder. More precisely, the insert holder has a lateral insert pocket and the cutting insert is releasably retained in the insert pocket.
During said metalworking operations a cutting force is applied on the cutting insert at the cutting edge. The direction of the cutting force is substantially downwards and somewhat inwards towards the central body. The said cutting force generates a torque about a pivot point, the pivot point typically being a forwardmost abutment point between a lower surface of the cutting insert and a lower supporting surface of the insert holder. The torque forces the cutting insert to rotate in a rotational direction about the pivot point. To prevent the rotational displacement of the cutting insert, the insert pocket has at least one peripheral wall abutment surface, extending from a pocket base surface, that faces against the rotational direction.
In some such cutting tools, the peripheral contact between the peripheral surfaces of the cutting insert and the peripheral wall abutment surfaces of the insert pocket is planar to planar. Examples of such cutting tools are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,961, 6,000,885, 7,094,006 B2, 7,726,218 B2 and 8,747,032 B2.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a new and improved cutting insert.
It is another object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a new and improved cutting tool.
It is a further object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a new and improved coupling of a replaceable cutting insert in an insert holder.
It is a yet further object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a coupling where the force applied to the peripheral wall abutment surfaces of the insert pocket is in the proximity of the pocket base surface.